


Just For a Moment

by harleybarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Puppy Love, Sweet, War, sweet moment, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleybarley/pseuds/harleybarley
Summary: Hey guys! this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, please please leave feedback :) Thank you!Remus returns home to Sirius after two long weeks gathering intel from the werewolves during the first wizarding war.All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Just For a Moment

At the sound of two sharp knocks at the front door the big, shaggy black dog, that had been curled up and sleeping on couch sprang awake and morphed into a frantic and exhausted looking Sirius Black. His normally bright blue eyes were several shades grayer than usual, visibly clouded with worry and exhaustion.

“Open up Sirius, it’s me” came a gruff voice from the other side of the front door. Sirius peered through the peephole, his dark hair framing his pale face, a smile spreading across his handsome features, instantly making him appear younger. With a quick flick of his wand, he lifted the protective wards on their shared London flat and flung the door open with a crash, enveloping the taller man in a passionate embrace.

“Sirius, you are supposed to ask a security question” the other man said, a touch of amusement on his tired features. 

“Shut it Moons, if it weren’t you, you wouldn’t smell like you” Sirius whispered into the shoulder of the worn traveling cloak Remus Lupin was wearing “I am so glad you are ok, I was so worried”.

On the orders of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin had spent the last two weeks in the Forest of Dean, attempting to gather information for the Order of the Phoenix from the werewolves that lived there. The war had not been going well. Disappearances and murders littered the pages of the Daily Prophet, needless to say, tensions were high. 

“A question, Sirius” Remus repeated, clearly attempting to sound firm but gently stroking the exposed strip of the other mans lower back despite himself. Maybe it was his inner wolf and Sirius’ dog forms enhanced sense of smell but Sirius was right, there was no doubt in his mind that the man in his arms was his true other half, and they both knew it, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, like they had for years.

Straightening up Sirius cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked mischievously. “Ok fine, my lip on which one of your earlobes never fails to make you whimper like puppy?” He said, licking his perfect pink lips as if attempting to remember the taste that couldn’t possibly have lingered since they last time they had been together.

“Ah, only you Pads would come up with such an excellent security question” Remus answered with a chuckle, suddenly looking far less tired than he had appeared when the door was flung open. 

Impatiently Sirius closed his fingers on to the taller mans shoulder, pulling him through the front door of their flat and backing him into the wall in their small entry way so that he was pinned, their chests pressed together. Sirius ran his hands under the other mans cloak and up the back of his jumper, lightly tracing his fingers across the muscles of Remus’s back, relishing the stuttering breath that it caused the other man to take. With a small groan, Remus dropped the small bag he was carrying with a dull thud and brought his fingers up to tangle in Sirius’s dark locks, gently tugging his head back so that he could force their lips together. 

It was a kiss marked with the desperation of the times. With each crash of their lips together Remus could feel Sirius’s worry, his anxiety. The fear that he had had for the past fortnight that maybe he wouldn’t come back, maybe his face would be the next to appear in the Daily Prophet, his name on the list of the missing or murdered. 

Sirius choked back a small sob that threatened to make its way up his throat, swallowed forcefully, and deepened their kiss. His tongue traced Remus’s lower lip before gently tugging on it with his teeth causing a shudder of pleasure to shoot down both of their spines with a whimper and a gasp. With difficulty Sirius broke their kiss, tipping his head forward so that their foreheads pressed together, blue eyes peering into brown. 

“So which earlobe is it Moons?” Sirius repeated with a devilish smile. 

“The left one” he whispered between long, steadying breaths, “always the left one”. Sirius laughed, bringing his lips to the soft skin of Remus’s neck, just below his left earlobe, filling the air Remus was breathing with the spicy scent of his shampoo. “I know” he growled, before closing his perfect lips around Remus’s earlobe and setting to work.

And just for a moment, a delightfully simple moment, it really felt like they were going to make it through this war, that they were going to be ok.


End file.
